The Life Of A Thief Is Strange
by guy with a tophat
Summary: Hello and welcome to the story this story tells the story of Pilton and his somewhat companion "Echo" please enjoy Disclaimer: I only own a few characters in this story everything else belongs to Bethesda
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to a new skyrim story called "the life of a thief is a strange one" this story tells the adventures of A man named Pilton and how he finds a man called "echo" you will find out his backstory in the story so please enjoy

"Pilton get up lad" Piltons father said kicking him awake

Pilton was young, in his 20's he is a determined fellow with a passion for magic. Being a imperial living with his father in Riften he reads constantly researching magic and how too control it

" Good morning father" Pilton said running his eyes

" morning son, get up you got fish too catch" Piltons father said getting cloths for his son

Piltons father was named Molvar, Molvar was a nice man and a good father...for the most part he was kind of strict and owned a fishery in Riften

Pilton puts on his fishing cloths and heads to the fishery on the way there he practices some of his magic skills casting a healing spell on himself

" mmmmm it feels so good"

" Watch the magic boy!" A guard shouting at Pilton

" it won't hurt anyone sir" Pilton explains

The ignorant guard tells Pilton that every piece of magic is dangerous and could kill anyone. The guard gives Pilton a warning and walks away

" milk drinker" Pilton mutters under his breath

Pilton eventually gets to the fishery ( the scaled bass) and gets too work

Piltons job is too well...fish, he has too fish for about 2 hours and whatever he catches goes towards his pay ( 20 septims a fish) he tries too read while fishing but is usually caught by his father. His father wants him too work at the fishery forever but Pilton wants to explore but his father won't let him

-The scaled bass 1:23 PM-

Pilton didn't get much sleep last night,he was testing out a magelight spell and that kept him up for hours

Pilton quickly falls asleep but his father sees him falls asleep

" dammit boy! You have too stay up" Molvar says kicking his son

" I'm not asleep ma'am" Pilton mutters tiredly

" Pilton if you ever want to take over the fishery you can't keep doing this" Said Molvar

" but father I don't want too take over a fishery I want to be a Mage" Pilton standing up for himself

" you want too be a magic wielder don't lie too me boy you want to help with the fishery"

" NO I DON'T! I want to be free I want to explore I want to-" Pilton is slapped by his father

Quickly realizing what he has done Molvar says he had that coming and it's his fault for it

Pilton just stands there no expression just...nothing

Molvar walks away and Pilton sits at the end of the dock and watches the water pass by

Pilton doesn't speck or think he just sits as the hours go by

After a while Pilton gets up and begins walks to his house at night

This was not a good night to be walking out alone

" ferra remember the plan" the vampire leader said

" yes,yes just kill and feed on the bodies" ferra replays

The group of vampires quickly get through the gates of Riften and start to slaughter the guard

Pilton notices this and starts too run. He tries to go to his house but a vampire was In His way he runs the other way not caring about his exhaustion he runs to the fishery

As he is running he looks behind himself too see if he is being chased still he is but...he sees a terrible sight

He sees his father being mauled by a death hound

A tear goes down Piltons eye and shouts out " I love you dad"

Pilton makes it to the docks of the fishery and is still being chased

" no where to go now meat don't resist it'll be quick" the vampire said

" get away from me you animal" Pilton voice cracks

" fine, I love a good fight"

The vampire lunges at Pilton with his sword

Pilton dodges the attack and almost falls into the water the vampire tried to kill Pilton again

At this moment Pilton remember a spell he learned oakflesh he quickly equips it and uses it. The vampires attack does not affect Pilton at all but they both fall into the river and the torrent carries them away

Pilton is kicking and gasping for air as he is underwater the vampire does the same they both breach the surface and are heading towards a waterfall

Pilton is constantly hitting sharp rocks and starts too bleed in his legs and his torso

Pilton and the vampire try to get to shore but they fail and head down the 35 foot waterfall


	2. The cave

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of " the life of a thief is strange" one view...from when I'm writing this eh,not every story will have a million views I'll just keep going until this story gets recognized anyways enjoy the chapter **

**In the last chapter we learned about a imperial named Pilton when we last saw him he fell down a 35 foot waterfall **

Pilton and the vampire fall down the waterfall as Pilton was falling he felt every cell in his body go limp and he passes out from the impact of the water

-3:00AM near lost knife cave-

" *gasps for air* oh gods"

Pilton miraculously survives the fall the same can not be said for the vampire... but Pilton was knocked out for some time and drifted to a cave

" hmm a cave it could be a safe shelter for the night" Pilton said looking around for wild animals

When Pilton stands up he feels a sharp pain coming from his left leg he examines his leg and sees that he is bleeding from a cut marked and is bruised all over

" could this day get any worse" Pilton complained

Pilton decides too fight through the pain and makes it inside the cave

Pilton looks around and sees that the entire cave has been cleared out

" hello, is anybody here?" Pilton shouts

No response

Feeling safe Pilton notices a campfire he does not question why a campfire is still lit and sits on a chair next to the fire

Pilton pulls up his pant leg and examines his leg once again

"Gods if I don't get help that's going too get infected I wish I knew the healing hands spell" Pilton sighed

Pilton decides too get some sleep so he can get help in the morning

He dreams about is town of Riften hoping his friends and family are safe with the exception of his father...

A loud crash is heard deeper into the cave which wakes Pilton from his slumber

" what in oblivion was that?" Pilton says

Pilton prepares himself and grabs a dagger placed on the table next to him

Pilton walks deeper into the cave and it gets darker and darker

"Can't see a damn thing in this cave oh, I'll use my Mage light" Pilton says

Pilton casts his magelight spell and can see better now

Just as he casts the spell he falls into a pit of soft material and hurts his leg

" jahh hmmmm what the hell is this stuff" Pilton says in agony

Piltons magelight did not shine what he was on top of when he gets the light to him he is in a pile of dead bodies

" AHHHHHHH!" Pilton jumps out of the pit

Pilton starts too hyperventilate

"Who did this?" Pilton questions

Pilton starts too hear a faint patting sound

" what is in this cave"

Pilton looks in the pit again to see a man in a very dark outfit with a cape and a mask on with boots and gauntlets looting the bodies

"H-hello"

The man quickly looks at Pilton and disappears

" w-w-WHAT" Pilton shouts

"I'm going crazy aren't I...did I contract vampirism is this what happens" Pilton muttered too himself

The Mage light goes out

" no,no,no"

Pilton casts another Mage light and standing in front of Pilton is the man

The man lunges at Pilton's neck with a dagger in his hand

"Please please don't kill me" Pilton begs

" who are you" the man's dark voice said

" I-I'm Pilton of Riften" Pilton answers

" Pilton eh...what are you doing here?"

" my leg, I fell off a waterfall and it got injured real bad I came into the cave too find shelter and,and..." Pilton said

" your leg...I can help with that stay here I'll be back" the man releases Pilton from his grip and the man disappears

Pilton tries to run away but trips over a rock and busts his leg even more

" god ahhhhhhh" Pilton screams

The man returns with a potion of healing and gives it too Pilton

Pilton at first resists the potion but the man knocks Pilton out and gives him the potion

Perfect place too stop please review and have a good day


End file.
